A glimpse of the past
by Yoshida Haru-kun
Summary: A flashback of Obi when he's thirteen. He's spending his time in Tanbarun, where he meets a girl a bit younger than him. Her birthday is almost around the corner as well, but before he can think about that he runs into some personal problems.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day, and Obi was staring out of his window. The bright sun made him feel drowsy. He had nothing to do and was bored out of his mind. Down in the courtyard of the castle he saw Shirayuki walking by, which made him think about her. He could visit her and try to start up a conversation. But he didn't feel like walking over there, so he just stayed there at his window instead.

Where did Shirayuki come from again? Tanbarun right? That made him remember the days he was there himself as a kid. It wasn't too long ago; when he was thirteen he went there for some days to relax at a place somewhere peaceful. He stayed there at an inn, in a room that had quite an uncomfortable bed. He rubs his back as he remembers it. During those days he would mostly just go fishing at a lake in a nearby forest. Not a lot happened back then, and he didn't meet any new people. At least he thought so. Wasn't there that one girl, that was about a year younger than him, that he saw one day? Hmm..

* * *

Obi didn't sleep well last night. The bed he slept on was very uncomfortable. It was probably bad for his back as well. Just a few more days and he would leave Tanbarun again. He'd be sure to let the innkeeper know about that bed before he left.

He put on his boots and went outside. He skipped breakfast. Although the inn's cooking wasn't bad, he wasn't feeling hungry at the moment. The streets were almost empty in the early morning. The skies were clear; a great day to go to his usual spot.

Obi walked through the streets, passing by buildings and small alleys. Everything looked normal. Though before almost having left the small town, he happened to look through the windows of a small, one-story building. Inside was a girl with red hair, about a year younger than him. It looked like she was putting stuff on shelves that she could barely even reach. The whole scene was kind of cute actually; she didn't seem troubled by it at all. Then she turned around and noticed Obi standing outside the building. After a few seconds she put on an innocent smile and waved to him.

That smile made his heart skip a beat. He felt really warm. Then Obi suddenly realised he was standing there in the middle of the street just staring at her like an idiot. Hoping she wouldn't notice how his cheeks had turned red from blushing, he quickly looked away and continued walking. Just a few seconds later Obi already regretted it. Maybe she thought he was being rude. He didn't even wave back! Out of anger he kicked a rock. Unfortunately that rock wasn't loose but stuck to the ground. He now already had his second regret of the day.

* * *

After some walking on small paths through the forest outside of Tanbarun, Obi finally arrived at the place he had spent his time the last few days. It's a small spot of flat land between the trees, directly next to a lake, with some logs of cut down trees left to sit on. He had left his fishing rod there. Judging by the past few days, it seems not a lot of people pass through here, so there's no reason to be concerned about the rod getting stolen.

Obi put a worm on the hook of his rod and threw it into the water. And then he would just sit there for some time. If he caught something he would just throw it back in. It started to get kind of boring. Maybe he would go back home tomorrow. He has spent enough time here. But then something disturbed that feeling of boredom. Startled by the sound of someone walking through grass, Obi turned around. Behind him stood a small girl with red hair, who looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see her here.

"Hello," Obi said.

"Hi," the girl answered.

A few awkward seconds of silence passed, both people not knowing what to do. The girl looked at him, and then at his fishing rod.

"Are you fishing here?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you mind if I watch for a while?"

"Uh, suit yourself. I can tell you that it's not very interesting though. It will probably be a waste of your time."

The girl ignored that last part and sat down on the grass next to him. She was intensely staring at the dobber in the water, as if she was actually expecting a fish to bite every few seconds.

"I haven't caught anything yet either so far," Obi added to that.

The girl next to him looked up now and stared at him. She looked cute. Red hair and green eyes, which were just below a pair of frowning eyebrows.

"If it is as boring as you say then why are you doing it?" she said.

"W-why? It's not like I had anything better to do. I was bored. And besides, who cares. What are you doing here?"

That might have sounded a bit rude. He instantly wanted to take it back. Just like when he suddenly walked away earlier that day when a girl waved at her.. THAT GIRL!

"Hey wait, I remember you! You.. waved at me earlier today didn't you? Back in town."

"Yes that was me. I saw you looking at me so I tried to greet you. But you just walked away."

"I'm sorry! I got a bit nervous and instantly turned away, I didn't mean to come off as rude! I-"

He was interrupted by her laughing.

"Stop worrying silly. It's alright."

He let out a sigh from relief. Then there was another silence. He asked his question again, but now in a normal tone.

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the forest?"

She points at her bag. "I was looking for some plants to make herbs out of. I make medicine and then sell them. Or people can come to me if they have wounds. I barely know anything yet though! I'm still learning, but it is a fun thing to do."

"Ooh, that sounds very cool. I myself am training myself in martial arts. In a few years I'll be so strong no one can beat me!"

"Wow! Maybe one day you will be so strong that the prince will ask you to be his guard!"

They continued talking for hours enjoying each other's company. But after a while the sun already started to set. They walked back to town together. The girl also seemed to know her way well in the first, Obi noticed. A question suddenly popped up in his head.

"Hey, can I ask how old you are? I'm thirteen."

"I am ten," the girl replied. "And I'm turning eleven tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

A question suddenly popped up in Obi's head.

"Hey, can I ask how old you are? I am thirteen."

"I am ten," the girl replied. "I'm turning eleven tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

They continued walking. They were just outside town now, just before dark settled. Then after a few more steps it struck Obi.

"HEY! THAT MEANS YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!"

The girl giggled: "That took you a long time to figure out."

"Are you going to celebrate it?"

"Not really. I don't really have friends; not a lot of other kids live near."

"What about your parents. They will surely do something special right?"

"I'm mostly on my own right now. My parents died when I was young. My grandparents took after me but also died recently."

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it." She looked like she meant it, driving away Obi's short moment of guilt.

"Is there something you'd like for your birthday?"

She looked surprised; her eyes went big.

"I-I don't need need anything! We've only met today, I wouldn't want you to waste any money on me."

"But what if I want to spend my money on you?"

"That's very sweet but you really don't need to!"

The short argument then ended in silence. Neither knew how to continue. And a few monents later, they already arrived at her house. The same building where they first saw each other in the morning.

"My house is here. Thank you for all the fun today."

"You too. I haven't been enjoying myself in such a long time."

Another awkward silence. Obi didn't want to leave her now after all the hours spent together today.

"I.. I guess I can see you tomorrow again. Right?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye~"

* * *

Obi was finally back in his room at the inn. He sat down on the uncomfortable bed and threw his boots in a corner of the room. Dinner would be soon. He looked for his wallet to be able to pay for it, and to pay for another night. He hid it somewhere in one of his bags. He looked around and found it. Looking inside he was shocked by what he saw. He must have miscalculated his balance the past few days. His money wasn't stolen or completely gone or anything; but rather he just barely didn't have enough for another night. He thought he had a lot more still.

"Don't panic.. I need to do something about this…"

Maybe he could work something out with the innkeeper. Maybe he would let him stay another night for a little less money than usual. He decided to at least try. Nervously walking down the stairs, he made his way to the innkeeper, and told hin about the situation.

"I'm sorry kid, but business is business. I can't let you stay her below the normal price, that would be unfair towards the other customers. You'll have to spend a different place to spend the night."

Obi packed his stuff and leaved the inn. Now he was on the street. He woukd have to sleep in a small alley. Or maybe sleep under a tree. How stupid he was! Not having calculated his money correctly. No wait, there was one place where he could maybe spend the night. He was scared to try it, but he had no choice.

* * *

Almost breaking down of nerves, having to resort to this kind of final option, he stood in front of the same door where he stood almost an hour ago. The door through which the girl with the red hair had disappeared. The lights were on inside, so she was probably still there. She said she didn't have her parents anymore, so there probably wasn't the problem of having to face other people. The only problem was gathering the courage to knock on the door and ask her. And that problem was becoming worse, because people started to stare at him, as he kept standing there in front of the building. Obi took a very deep breath and proceeded.

Knock knock.

BA-DUM. BA-DUM. His heart pounded so hard suddenly. He couldn't go back anymore now.

The door opened. The same girl he had spent his day with stood in the opening, with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, it's you again. I thought I wouldn't see you again until at least tomorrow. Did you miss me?" she giggled.

Obi went ahead and straight up asked her.

"Can I spend the night at your house?"

* * *

 _Thank you for all the favorites, follows and positive reviews! It really motivated me, and I might make this story longer than originally planned. I'll try to make the next chapter(s) come out out sooner than it took for this one. Feel also free to PM me with questions or random talk._


End file.
